fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Klingon Empire/Background
This page lists the known history of the Klingon Empire. This may include certain details from Star Trek beta-canon that does not conflict with events from the primary canon of the Star Trek TV shows or films. 9th century * The First Empire is founded by Kahless the Unforgettable after Kahless vanquishes the tyrant Molor. Ruling beside his beloved Lukara, Kahless unites the Klingon people for the first time. He rules by a code of honour that becomes the template of Klingon society for centuries to come. * After ruling over the Empire for decades, Kahless disappears, claiming he is traveling to Sto-vo-kor, the realm of the honoured dead. Before his departure, he points to a distant star and says, "Look for me there, on that point of light." 10th century * Klingons achieve interstellar flight for the first time, leading to the colonization of Boreth and the establishment of a monastery there by the Followers of Kahless. 14th century * Qo'noS is sacked by an alien race that the Klingons refer to as Hurq (Klingonese for outsider). Many of the Empire's great treasures are stolen, including the first bat'leth, the Sword of Kahless. * Around this period, Klingons set out to slay their gods, claiming that they are "more trouble than they are worth". Presumably this means that theist religions are abolished on Qo'noS. * The Klingon Second Dynasty is believed to have been established around this time. 16th century * The Second Dynasty is brought to an end following the assassination of Emperor Reclaw. 20th century * 1940's - The Klingons achieve warp drive during this decade. 21st century * 2016 - The Klingons make first contact with the Vulcans after a Vulcan survey ship crosses into the H'atoria system. The Vulcan ship is destroyed on sight. During subsequent voyages into Klingon territory, Vulcan ships would fire on the Klingons first before opening communications. This practice would continue until formal diplomatic relations were established between the two peoples. * 2040's - The last descendant of Kahless the Unforgettable dies, bringing the age of the First Klingon Empire to an end. The Second Empire would soon arise in its place, but the position of Emperor is left vacant and leadership falls under the responsibility of the Klingon High Council. * 2050's - The Klingons make first contact with the Breen during this period. Chancellor Mow'ga sends a fleet to conquer the Breen homeworld, but the fleet is never heard from again. 22nd century * 2151 - First contact between the Klingon Empire and Humanity occurs. After a courier named Klaag is shot down above Earth by the Suliban Cabal, he finds himself inadvertantly trespassing on private land and is shot. The Earth Starfleet vessel Enterprise NX-01 ships Klaag back to Qo'noS alive, not knowing that Klaag's safe return is considered dishonourable. However, encoded in his DNA, Klaang carried with him proof that the attacks had in fact been launched by the Suliban, which averted a civil war. For this service, Archer and his ship were allowed to leave peacefully. ** Several other minor encounters occur between the Enterprise and the Klingons during this year. * 2153 - Starfleet captain Jonathan Archer is declared an enemy of the Klingon Empire after the Enterprise renders aid to a group of refugees fleeing Klingon space. Archer is captured and put on trial, found guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe. However, Archer is rescued by his crew which further humiliates the Klingons, who then launch several unsuccessful attempts to recapture Archer. * 2154 - The Augment Crisis occurs after a group of genetically-enhanced Humans hijack a Klingon vessel, killing its crew. While the Enterprise destroys the ship and kills the group of Augments, genetic material is salvaged by the Klingons who conduct their own experiments with it. Testing on one Klingon suffering from Levodian flu causes the virus to mutate into a deadly airborne plague, resulting in many deaths. A side effect of the virus is the dissolution of the Klingons' cranial ridges. A vaccine is eventually discovered thanks to the Denobulan physician Phlox, but many Klingons are forced to live without cranial ridges. This side effect persists until the late 23rd century. 23rd century 2223 * Relations between the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets remain at an all-time low, degenerating into a state of cold war. 2256 * May - The First Klingon-Federation War begins when the Klingon noble T'Kuvma engineers a conflict with Starfleet after disabling an interstellar relay. Though the USS Shenzhou tries to establish a dialogue, T'Kuvma sees the Federation's philosophy as an existential threat to the Klingon race and convinces all 24 of the empire's Great Houses to support him. ** Eleven Federation ships arrive to support the Shenzhou, but they are outnumbered by T'Kuvma's own reinforcements. The Battle of the Binary Stars takes place and ends with T'Kuvma's martyrdom and victory for the Klingons. * November - The Klingons attack the Federation colony on Corvan II, but are defeated thanks to a surprise attack by the USS Discovery. * T'Kuvma's remaining followers abandon the torchbearer Voq and join Kol and the House of Kor. 2257 * L'Rell, one of T'Kuvma's followers, assumes the position of Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. As the new leader of the Klingon Empire, she calls for an end to hostilities with the Federation. 2265 * The Klingons and the Federation sign a peace treaty which the Klingons will honour for the next three years. 2267 * The Empire and the Federation sign the Treaty of Organia, thereby averting a destructive conflict. * The Klingons attempt to manipulate the local politics of Neural by providing weapons to its people. 2268 * The Klingon Empire makes a brief partnership with the Romulan Star Empire and the two powers share ideas and technologies. It is through this partnership that the Klingons perfect cloaking technology. 2271 * The Klingon-Romulan Alliance ends when Klingon forces led by Dahar Master Kor engage the Romulans in the Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt. 2272 * The Klingon Empire relinquishes its claim over the Archanis sector to the Federation. 2285 * Commander Kruge attempts to steal the secrets of the Genesis Planet, coming into conflict with Starfleet in the process. Kruge succeeds in destroying the USS Grissom and the USS Enterprise, though the Enterprise crew survive having evacuated before the confrontation. Kruge later battles Admiral James T. Kirk on the planet's surface where he is killed. 2289 * Peace negotiations take place between the Klingons and the Federation on the Korvat colony. 2290 * Dahar Masters Kor, Kang and Koloth are dispatched to apprehend the criminal known as the Albino. The raid is successful in breaking up most of the Albino's power base, but they fail to capture the Albino himself. In revenge, the Albino infects each of the three captain's firstborn sons with a genetic virus that will slowly kill the children. 2293 * Qo'noS' moon Praxis explodes. * Chancellor Gorkon is assassinated by agents of General Chang. James T. Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy are framed for the assassination and put on trial where they are found guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe. However, the crews of the Enterprise-A and the Excelsior uncover the truth behind the plot and Chang is killed while Kirk and McCoy are rescued. * Despite General Chang's efforts, peace negotiations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire continue, leading to the signing of the First Khitomer Accord and the beginning of one hundred years of peace between the two powers. 2297 * The Klingons make first contact with the Ventaxians. 24th century 2344 * A new peace treaty is reached between the Empire and the Federation after Starfleet intervenes with a Romulan attack on Narendra III. Though the colony is still lost, the Klingons commend the crew of the USS Enterprise-C who sacrificed themselves to protect Klingon lives. This leads to the establishment of a new alliance between the two powers. 2346 * The Romulans launch an attack on Khitomer, slaughtering most of the population while taking others prisoner. Worf, son of Mogh, is the only confirmed survivor of the massacre and is adopted by a Human family after being rescued. 2350 * A number of skirmishes between the Klingons and Romulans occur in this year. 2357 * Worf, son of Mogh, becomes the first Klingon to join Starfleet as he begins studying at Starfleet Academy on Earth. 2366 * A Romulan ship, which participated in the Khitomer Massacre of 2346, is captured by warriors of the Klingon Empire. Her logs identify the traitor at Khitomer as Ja'rod, the father of Klingon High Council member Duras. * The Klingon High Council gives Worf a discommendation when his father, Mogh, is accused of aiding the Romulans at the Khitomer Massacre. However, the Enterprise crew discovers data which indicates that Duras' father, Ja'rod, was the traitor, and Worf accepts discommendation in order to keep the Klingon Empire from disintegrating into civil war. 2367 * The Klingon Empire provides assistance to Starfleet when they engage the Borg at Wolf 359. Sadly, the Klingon ships fare no better against the Borg as all warships are destroyed and many Klingon warriors are either killed or assimilated. * Chancellor K'mpec of the Klingon High Council dies, causing a power struggle between Duras and Gowron. Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise-D is appointed as Arbiter of Succession. Duras murders Ambassador K'Ehleyr after she discovers evidence of treachery and collusion with the Romulans by the House of Duras. Worf then claims right of vengeance against Duras, killing him. * Gowron, son of M'Rel, becomes the new Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. * Due to the machinations of both the House of Duras and the Romulan Empire, the Klingon Empire is plunged into civil war. Gowron is opposed by Duras' sisters, Lursa and B'Etor, who are supported and supplied by the Romulans. Worf resigns his Starfleet commission to fight with Gowron, and his honour within the Klingon Empire is restored. 2368 * The Klingon Civil War between the Duras family and Gowron continues. Although Gowron's forces are outnumbered and on the verge of defeat, a Starfleet armada led by Jean-Luc Picard and the USS Enterprise-D blockades Romulan support of Duras. 2369 * While the Enterprise-D visits Deep Space 9, Worf learns that survivors of the Khitomer Massacre, including his father, may have been captured and imprisoned by the Romulans in the Carraya system. He discovers the camp, and while his father is not among the survivors, there are indeed captured Klingons, now living in peace with their Romulan captors. Several younger members of the camp decide to leave with Worf and are sworn to secrecy about the existence of the camp in order to preserve the honour of families back in the Klingon Empire. 2370 * Aging Dahar masters Kang, Kor, and Koloth, complete their quest of vengeance against the Albino. With the help of Jadzia Dax, they track down the Albino to his stronghold and kill him. Kang and Koloth both die in the battle. 2371 * The powers of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants learn of the threat of the Dominion from the Gamma Quadrant, plunging the Alpha Quadrant into a state of unrest. * General Martok, a high-ranking member of the Klingon Defence Forces, is abducted by the Dominion and replaced with a Changeling infiltrator. 2372 * Due to the Martok Changeling's meddling, Chancellor Gowron decides to take a more aggressive stance in protecting the Alpha Quadrant from the Dominion. Believing that Changelings have infiltrated the Cardassian Union, the Klingons invade Cardassia Prime. Because Starfleet refuse to assist the Klingons in the invasion, the Empire withdraws from the Khitomer Accords, ending its alliance with the Federation. ** The Klingons attack Deep Space 9, supposedly due to the presence of Changelings that the USS Defiant rescued from Cardassian space. Benjamin Sisko and Worf convince Gowron to cease the attack as the Empire lacks the strength to fight the Cardassians and the Federation at once. After losing dozens of ships and hundreds of soldiers, the Klingons withdraw. * Three Romulan outposts along the Klingon-Romulan border are attacked. * The Klingon Empire initiates a war with the Federation over control of the Archanis sector, which it had relinquished 100 years previously. 2373 * A group of Starfleet officers disguised as Klingons infiltrate Ty'Gokor in order to expose Gowron as a Dominion infiltrator. The team discover that it is, in fact, General Martok who is the Changeling, and the spy is killed within the Hall of Warriors. Gowron calls for a temporary cease-fire, briefly ending hostilities with the Federation. * The Klingons soon go back on their cease-fire and invade the Federation colony on Ajilon Prime. * The Dominion begins its invasion of the Alpha Quadrant as swarms of Jem'Hadar ships enter Cardassian space, taking the Klingon occupying forces by surprise. ** With the Dominion now having a foothold in the Alpha Quadrant, the Klingon Empire and the Federation revive their treaty and unite against the invaders. ** The real General Martok escapes from a Dominion internment camp with the help of Worf and Elim Garak. Upon returning to the Alpha Quadrant, Martok is appointed as the commander of the Klingon military forces stationed at Deep Space 9. * As the Dominion War begins, the Klingons assist Starfleet in launching a surgical strike into Cardassian territory and destroying a Dominion shipyard. 2374 * Four months into the war, Starfleet initiate an operation to reclaim Deep Space 9 from the Dominion. Worf and General Martok plea with Chancellor Gowron for Klingon support, which the Chancellor gives reluctantly. Thanks to the Klingon reinforcements, Starfleet succeed in breaking through enemy lines. DS9 is soon recaptured, marking the first true victory for the Federation Alliance. * The Klingons participate in the First Battle of Chin'Toka alongside their Federation allies and new Romulan allies. Successfully destroying the Cardassians' network of unmanned weapon platforms, the Klingons begin landing troops on both planets in the system. 2375 * General Martok leads a surgical strike on the Dominion's shipyards in the Monac system, triggering a solar eruption that annihilates the shipyards. * Kor, having lost all of his influence in the Empire, joins Worf and Martok in a series of raids on Dominion facilities. When the task force is pursued by a fleet of Jem'Hadar fighters, Kor takes command of the IKS Ning'tao and provides a distraction, keeping the Jem'Hadar at bay while the rest of the task force rendezvous with the Defiant. Even General Martok, who had hated Kor after the Dahar master had tried to bar him from military service, honoured Kor's courageous sacrifice. * Following a disastrous defeat at the Second Battle of Chin'Toka, Chancellor Gowron visits Deep Space 9, both to commend General Martok by awarding him the Star of Kahless, and to replace him as Supreme Commander of the Klingon Defence Forces. Viewing Martok as a political rival, Gowron engineers a series of flawed attacks against the Dominion designed to humiliate Martok in the eyes of the Empire. ** Intent on stopping Gowron from wasting the Empire's resources on disgracing Martok, Worf challenges the Chancellor in front of his war council and the two duel. Worf kills Gowron and wins the right to lead the Empire as its new Chancellor, but turns down leadership and grants the position to Martok instead. * Chancellor Martok commands the Klingon forces participating in the final battle of the Dominion War. The war ends with the Dominion's surrender and their retreat back to the Gamma Quadrant. * Worf is appointed as the Federation's new ambassador to Qo'noS to ensure that the alliance between the Federation and Klingon Empire remains stable. Category:Star Trek Category:Klingon Empire